A Lost Soldier
by Magiically
Summary: In the middle of battle, a bright blue light sparks in the sky and suddenly, a wounded and mysterious figure appears. Bucky, unable to let her die, saves her, only to discovers she is not exactly from his time. Bucky/OC
1. Fallen

**This story is just a cute little idea I had. It's going to be a shorter story, because it takes place mainly in 1943 and a little bit in 2014. It takes place after Bucky goes to war, but before Steve becomes Captain America. Hope you enjoy some feeellss, because that is all this story is.**

* * *

It was February, 1943. The battle wasn't named yet, but it would later come to be known as The Battle of Kasserine Pass. It was a series of armed battles fought along the pathway, 2 miles in length, and it was bloody. It was one of the first large-scaled meetings between Nazi Germany and the US army, including the alliance of the Howling Commandos. The small group was amongst other 10,000 men all fighting for justice and freedom. Bucky Barnes was a determined face in the crowd.

He sat over one of the mounds looking out onto the pass. The thick, wet mud seeped into every crack of his uniform, melting into his skin like a second layer and then hardening. His face was covered in dirt, and his eyes were darkened. The armed gun by his side was positioned to his right and his finger was resting ever so gently on the trigger. The fog inside the path was extremely heavy, making it nearly impossible to see a few feet ahead from the US' point of view. They were relying on luck, that the Nazi's would misfire, and that the US could make a general assumption as to where they were lurking behind the opposite ledge of the pass.

"Bastards," Bucky hissed between his teeth, sinking lower behind the mound of dirt. His breath was deep, his heart beat pounding violently within his chest. This was war. This is what it all came down to.

The silence on the Kasserine Pass was too perfect. The stillness in the air, the fog, and the path, was simply too still. Where were the Nazi's? When would they fire?

The thought caused Bucky to shift ever so slightly, resting his left shoulder into the mud and giving his armed side more of a view. The US were positioned behind a wall that bordered the path. Bucky and the other troops peered over a five and a half ledge to the other side, which they couldn't see in the fog. They had to assume Germans were there.

Bucky's bright blue eyes were glazed over as the prominent scent of mud overtook his senses. He glanced over to his team, and each and every one of them held the same position as he. It was all waiting now.

But then, something unlike anything else took place. Something… not of Earth.

In the sky, a bright flash of light appeared. It was quick, like a shooting star. It grabbed the attention of nearly everyone on the Kasserine Pass. A bomb? An airstrike? Do they fire? The US troops received no orders, but only found themselves staring at the spot where the bright blue light had been. Just as it came, it went, as if lighting had suddenly chosen to spark in the air. Everyone was still, awaiting what could've been an instant death.

Bucky let out a breath of air. Nothing. It wasn't a bomb, or anything dangerous. His eyes flickered back to the path. The fog; however, was moving. A black figure now moved slowly in the path. A person. Bucky's brows furrowed. Was it a Nazi? US? He couldn't tell. His position tightened, and his gun pointed at the figure. As it approached, the features seemed more prominent.

It was a female, young. She was limping, and it seemed as if she were clutching every inch of her body. A light blue glow came from weird, etched patterns on a black, skin-tight suit. The blue light she emitted was the same as the spark in the sky only moments ago.

"Hold your fire."

A simply command passed down through the men. Everyone stood still as they watched the figure stand there. If anyone were to jump into the Pass, the Germans would attack. Was this some sort of sick ploy to use a woman as bait?

Bucky frowned, but anger flared up in his eyes. It was still a woman. An odd woman. What was glowing such a brilliant hue along her form? Bucky felt his heart leap as he watched her. The hue instantly died, as if zapped from her body's form, and then the woman collapsed. Her knees buckled, and she fell hard onto the ground, causing the fog to swirl around her. It was as if energy was sucked out of her, and she was unmoving on the ground.

"We can't just leave her there," Bucky spoke lowly to the man next to him, Jim Morita.

Jim shook his head,"We don't have a choice. She could be the enemy."

"The Nazi's might be thinking the same thing," Bucky snapped, feeling his gun tighten.

The Nazi's had every right to think that the woman was American. No one had the upper hand. He couldn't let her go. His eyes washed over the black figure, slowly seeping into the fog's cloud, and he knew she would die. Something told him that he couldn't just let her lay there in the middle of a battle. It wasn't in his nature.

"Bucky!" Jim found himself called after Bucky, who was now mobile.

Bucky flew over the ledge and out into the path, the fog swirling by his rushing figure. The silence was short-lived. Guns from both sides began to fire, whizzing through the thick cloud and hitting into the mud. Bucky jumped, dodged, and maneuvered as best as he could to the girl. He slammed into the mud when she was a few feet away, and began to lift her dead weight. His arms pulled her limp form in tightly, and couldn't help but notice how beaten she was. She was wearing an odd, full black body suit that was dark and muddied.

Her electric blue eyes suddenly flashed open. A bright, wild surge of energy ripped through her black suit, creating the weird patterns that glowed.

"NO!" She cried, and immediately, her body covered Bucky's. In the same moment, a tirade of gunshots were fired at the two from the German line. Each of the shots had landed into the girl's back as she shielded the man beneath her.

Bucky could feel her body shudder as the bullets impacted her back. Bucky's heart was beating wild as the blue light seemed to embrace him. It was warm, the light emitting from her body. It was… alien. Bucky found his eyes shot open, his heart pounding even moreso than it was in the stillness of pre-battle. And he was protected. The one he was supposed to save was… dying for him. Something told him; however, that the blue light and the fact that the girl hadn't fallen over, meant that she was still alive even after 100 or so direct hits from the German side.

The firing died out, and the girl had held her position until the last bullet hit. Bucky heard her gasp for air, and it sounded like pain had just seared through her body. Within the same moment, the blue light faded from her black suit and her form became lifeless again. Bucky sat there frozen, staring in disbelief. His instincts took over immediately; however, once the realization hit that he was still in a war-zone. His body hauled the limp figure over his back, his gun still strapped to him, and climbed back over the US ledge.

* * *

**What do you guys thinkkkk? Who is she :O Let me know what you think is happening. Review! **


	2. The Big Jump

**Here is chapter 2! Things will now get interesting...**

* * *

"This is stupid," Dean spoke aloud. His rested his tired head into his hands, his eyes overlooking what seemed like hundreds upon hundreds of data points. He examined the formula over and over again, and it would work. The bright LED computer interface flickered back and fourth, showing bright charts, circle graphs, and interactive points of interest. Dean rustled his brown hair, clicking on one of the pictures and expanding it. It displayed a picture of Adolf Hitler. Dean swiveled his chair around to see a woman behind him leaning against a counter displaying large scaled weapons.

"It's not stupid. And we can fix it if it goes wrong."

Dean fired back,"This isn't some experiment you're conducting here— it's history."

The woman smiled brightly,"I hated history class, Dean. I was more of the hands on kind of girl."

She was wearing a slim, form fitting noir cat-suit that hugged her every curve. She was young, no more than 30, and had a confident way about her. Her eyes were bright blue, and her skin was rather pale. Her brown hair flowed long and around her shoulders as she walked over to a large, circular structure.

This was Agent S. Agent S was known for various things— a brilliant technician, a human analyzer, a expert fighter, a skilled weaponist, but most importantly, she was known to be one of the most deadly assassins to walk to Earth. She can kill numerous fleets of her enemy in minutes. She did private missions as well—Agent S found Bin Laden, hired by the US government. She previously stopped several attacks on the US homeland before it even hit the CIA headquarters, and she had infiltrated the White House in under 15 minutes for shits and giggles.

She was a privately hired assassin.

SHIELD only uses her when absolutely necessary, because they know putting her in a world of their secrets would lead to problems. She was a lethal force, and in her own time, had developed technology that reached beyond and into the next century.

She was one of several private assassins for hire, such as Black Widow, Hope Lee, Wade Wilson… or even the elusive Winter Soldier. Each and every one of these assassins were known for their skill, but Agent S proved to be quite the force to be reckoned with.

She was an innovator.

The structure she went to had several levers, and was a giant mechanical "O". A platform was in the center of the contraption with wires twisting towards the ceiling. Agent S and her assistant Dean have been working on this beautiful work of art in their below-ground bunker. A time jumper. A structure that would push someone in between time constraints, tearing their cells apart and manipulating them through the stream of space. Agent S began to poke and prod it with a screwdriver, her eyes washing over the wires that poked out of the machine.

"You can't just 'kill Hitler'," Dean spoke lowly, crossing his arms and leaning into his chair. His eyes rested on the woman.

"Why can't I? It'll be interesting to kill some Nazi's."

Dean shook his head,"I don't think they've ever met someone like you. You'd be out of their time with your methods of killing."

Agent S shrugged,"Death is death."

"Shoving your hand through someone's chest and extracting their heart is not okay for 1943," Dean chuckled, swirling around to face the 3-D displays. The algorithm the two had made proved successful for time jumping. They had sent items in the past and received them seconds later, and they knew it was successful. They even did a few animal trials and with no deformities or time-fuck ups. Agent S said it was good to go.

Her first idea stuck with her. She wanted to have fun, and she decided she'd go kill Hitler. Random, but intriguing.

"You don't know what sort of injuries a human might sustain from time travel. You're a lot more massive than a bunny," Dean warned, clicking around on his intel.

Agent S glanced over to him,"And I'm not just any human."

Agent S had a secret. Something that made her not "just human". She, in her early stages of exploring her own mind, had discovered a power source unlike anything else. She was out one night on a hike and happened to come across a large stone. Agent S harvested the stone, because she found it to be the most brilliant hue of electric blue. She had traced it's energy source, and discovered it was the only one of its kind in the solar system.

The stone has abilities unlike anything else. It can manipulate mass, such as making her weapons microscopic and then full scale for the appearance of vulnerability. It made her stronger than any man, faster than any car, smarter than the greatest super computer, and more deadly than anyone alive. Agent S created a technology which fused the stone with her heart and mind, making it a full body energy force. It causes lines to appear on her suit when 'activated', and gives her the abilities to do what no one else can do.

"Essie," Dean spoke, calling her his favorite nickname,"You're a ball of power being torn apart and thrown back together. I don't know how The Stone will react to that sort of travel. You might end up completely dead on the other side without a way to get back. You might even end up in France or something! Who knows what'll happen?"

Essie shrugged, giving a weak smile,"Perhaps. But maybe I'll just reform like goo or…"

"It's a risk," Dean chuckled dismally,"And you're not going to listen to a single thing I say about it."

"Nope."

Essie shut the panel she was working on, putting in the last screw to close to the machine up. She held the screwdriver as she walked over to Dean's location, sitting on the armrest and looking up at the display. Her eyes scanned over the screens,"Just pop me in Germany 1943. I'll find Hitler in like, 5 minutes. Time lock this room, and if anything in the outside world changes, just send me a note and we can fix it."

"You know this whole thing better than I do," Dean sighed, snuggling up into his zip-up black hoodie. Dean was a 24 year old gifted engineer that Essie picked up when she saw his talent fresh out of college. She taught him many things, as he did her. The two had been together for about 3 years now, working constantly and innovating. Dean was the computer nerd, the builder, and even the medic. Dean was often the one to perform surgery on Agent S when she came in with her jaw practically falling off, or her skin was torn away….Dean was her backbone. She couldn't do anything without him by her side— He saved her.

"We activate it tomorrow at 6:30pm," Essie ordered gently, moving off the chair and giving Dean a good pat on the back,"and we are making history."

* * *

Running. All Bucky could do was run. Men of his squadron surrounded him, guarding him, as he held the woman on his back. He moved as quickly as he could, trying his very best to keep up his pace with the added weight. She was going to die. Bucky, moments before the team departed the Kasserine Pass, assessed her injuries. Despite the bullets hitting her back, it seemed like none actually penetrated her skin. Instead, it left a large sized flesh wound that was bleeding profusely and uncontrollably. He patched it up with a large gauze before the transport arrived to remove her from the scene. He knew she had a pulse, but he didn't know if she were about to die on moving her from the battle to the Medical Unit.

The mud made it so hard to run. Each step caused his stance to falter due to the sinkage in the thick ground. Bucky felt his legs burn as they pushed onwards, trying his best to save this girl's life. He didn't know her, or anything about her, but he knew he had to help her. She was defenseless in a world of war and no one deserved that. Nonetheless, he was intrigued by her character.

Ever so slightly, he felt her hand lightly grip his shirt, as if to hang on tighter. Bucky inhaled deeply, feeling the small brush of her fingers run along the outside of his uniform. It was like she was clutching to her life, and she wasn't giving up. Even after taking bullets to her back and protecting him, she still was fighting.

Who was she?

* * *

"2 minutes and 39 seconds," Dean instructed, his eyes running over his computer interface. He was clicking and typing extremely fast, preparing for the time transfer. The count down made it all the more real to push his friend from one place to another, traveling across time and space.

Dean knew there was a great chance she'd be ripped apart completely, or she'd end up in the middle of the Civil War with half a leg and her face melting off. She was massive compared to the bunny they tested a week ago, and she was anatomically of a different nature. Time would have to work doubly as hard to put her back together. Dean's job was simply to hope she made it to the other side in one piece and her brain not completely in shambles.

Essie was pacing around the room, doing anything from push ups to stretching. She didn't know what sort of conditions her body and mind were going to be thrown into, so she had to be prepared for anything. She could be forced into an environment that might not be what the formula calculated. She could end up in the Jurassic for all she knew. Therefore, Essie was fully armed, but one would never guess. Everything was hidden in the suit.

Her blue eyes fell on the timer ticking away on Dean's display. 2 minutes to go. She inhaled deeply, running her fingers through her long thick hair. Dean swiveled out of his chair, moving towards Essie.

"You don't have to go."

"I'm going to make history Dean… I can't just—"

With a saddened gaze, Dean interrupted,"You have a very large chance of not making it out on the other end."

"Isn't that with every mission I go on?" Essie smiled, giving him a light reassuring punch to the arm,"I trust in our work, Dean. I trust I will make it and I will be fully okay."

Dean shoved his hands into his dark washed jeans. A large inhalation of breath filled his lungs as he watched Essie, determined, and ready to take on whatever was thrown at her. She was fearless in the eye of danger, and that often got her hurt more-so than others. Essie's injuries were mainly from over-exertion or from her doing something stupid, but she did get hurt. And she didn't stop even with injury. The concerns were flooding Dean's mind, but he knew she was dead set on time travel.

"If something goes wrong, I'm going to try and bring you back as soon as I can—even if you're seconds away from killing Hitler with one leg and one tooth," Dean weakly smiled.

1 minute.

"Yeah yeah, you can pull me back if something happens," The agent grinned back.

She watched him for a second, analyzing his concern, his heart racing… Her expression dropped for a moment, her blue eyes shinning. She realized for a moment, that all the fun and games meant nothing compared to what he meant to her. She'd do anything for Dean, and he would the same. "Thank you Dean."

"Of course, Essie," Dean easily replied, trying his best to look calm and cool.

Immediately, Essie pulled Dean into an embrace. A long hug that was full of warmth, friendship, and understanding. Dean wrapped his arms tightly around her, holding her head into his chest and letting his eyes fall shut. He took in the scent of her hair, the heat that radiated from her body, and the tightness of the hug. Essie frowned deeply, listening to his heartbeat pulse so lightly against her ear, almost as if it were fluttering. She knew this could be the last time she'd see her partner in crime— the one friend she had no matter how dark her past was, how many people she killed, and how she violently murdered.

The lights in the room suddenly went light blue and began to blink in slow, steady pulses. An alarm began to ring throughout the room, signaling to the two that their time was up. 30 seconds hit, and this was the official countdown. The time-jumper began to start up. The whizzing of machinery became apparent, and the room grew to full life as electricity flooded the room to power the jump.

Essie pulled away, giving Dean a long look full of emotion. She didn't need to speak as she stared into his eyes, telling him as many thank you's as she could whisper with a single gaze. Dean nodded his head, accepting her silent word. His hand found itself running it alongside Essie's face, cupping it ever so gently. He found his hand lingering there for just a moment before he dashed away from her and to the computer. The static between them disappeared as quickly as it came.

20 seconds.

Essie was standing in the time jumper, her feet firmly planted on the ground. Within seconds, her blue eyes glowed a powerful electric aqua. It was like energy was flowing through her body like a stream of life. The black suit suddenly was etched with blue lines, forming beautiful patterns that glowed the same as her eye's hue. This was the stone, fueling her and giving her the strength to help protect her form as she jumped through time. Essie breathed in the energy and let it wrap itself around her.

10 seconds.

"No," Essie whispered suddenly, her bright eyes widening. She felt her body begin to displace, her body slowly ripping apart. Her heart raced violently and she just knew it within a moment— something was machine grew louder, and the light blue pulsing lights in the room changed suddenly to red.

Dean was typing extremely fast, and he shot a look back to his friend full of desperation. His screen was red, blinking, and covered in "WARNING" "MALFUNCTION" and "STOP TRANSFER". But it was too late..

Essie found herself choking as air was sucked out of her. She gasped for breath, her body suddenly wracked with seething pain. Her hands gripped the sides of the time jumper to stabilize herself, but her knees were buckling under the pressure pressing down on her. She felt a burning sensation tear up her legs and into her core, slicing through her stomach and ripping through her chest. She was on fire and it felt like her skin was melting off her very bones.

Dean watched in horror as Essie's bright blue energy flashed to a deep red. Her beautiful eyes were the color of blood, the electricity running through her body turned maroon. Her energy, and everything about The Stone was going wrong. Dean could do nothing about it. She was going to die and he couldn't stop it! He saw her scream in agony as tears slid down his cheek. She was as good as dead. But, the sight of her pain was short-lived, for then, a bright flash of light encompass the room.

Essie, was gone.

* * *

"Do you think she's going to be alright?" Bucky breathed, his arms crossed as his eyes shone of worry. He was in a large army tent that was designated as the medical unit. The red plus sign hung on the door to the tent, and Bucky was standing a few yards away from the surgical table. Nothing was formal here, and they basically set up the medical unit wherever they could.

The mysterious woman was motionless with a very weak breath slowly pushing air into her lungs. It was like her body barely had the energy to keep breathing.

Timothy Dugan stood by his friend, resting a hand on Bucky's shoulder in reassurance. He gave a small squeeze of comfort, responding,"She's made it this far— and who knows where she is from? I've never seen clothes like that before."

Bucky didn't answer. His gaze remained on the woman before him, narrowing. He watched the medics attempted to better gauze and seal the wounds wracking all over her body. Parts of her body suit were removed to give the medics better access to her injuries. One of the on-site doctors suddenly stepped back from the woman, pulling off his gloves and mask. He wiped away a layer of sweat beading on his head, walking over towards the two men.

"You said you found her in the Kasserine Pass?" The doctor questioned, a look of concern flashing across his face.

"Yes."

"And you say she sustained multiple bullets to the back?"

Bucky simply nodded, before hastily adding,"You've asked me this already, doc. How is she doing?"

The doctor frowned deeply, inhaling, and giving the solider a hard stare. "The wounds she has are not from any sort of bullet. As we remove the black suit, we are finding more and more of these flesh wounds all over her body and not just her back. Blood is pooling all over and it's not from bullets— despite your testimony. It's like someone poured a foreign chemical into her suit that burned off her flesh, Mr. Barnes. I believe she is in silent pain as we speak, unable to have enough energy to stay awake. She is in critical condition and we can't fight the infections already starting to harvest in those gashes. It's too much, and we don't have the supplies to give to her."

Bucky's jaw tightened, his gaze fully on the still figure.

"Besides, Mr. Barnes, we truly need to use what little medical supplies we have for American soldiers— not some random…"

"Enough," Tim interrupted, immediately stopping the doctor's short rant,"It shouldn't matter where she is from. We protect all lives of those we can, not just American." Tim gave his friend another tight squeeze to the shoulder. The doctor remained silent, his expression dismal. There was a long pause of silence filling the air.

Bucky's gaze lifted from the girl to the doctor. "I get it. If you can't save her, fine… We can't save everyone. But the moment you start sacrificing your integrity of saving lives is the moment you should take the next flight out of here, doc." Bucky glared at the man coldly, feeling anger seep through him.

The doctor weakly nodded,"Understood, solider."

What happened next; however, was something no one expected. Suddenly, each of the medics screamed and hit the floor. The still woman was now standing with ragged breath, her eyes glowing, and a silver gun in her hand. Blood dripped down her face, her teeth barred, and she looked extremely dangerous.

Bucky's eyes were widened, and fear momentarily filled his expression. Tim and his hands both raised upwards as a sign of peace as the doctor hit the deck.

The woman's bright eyes faded to a light blue, her face reading wild. "Where am I?" She demanded roughly, her gaze flicking to the standing men. Her gun followed her vision, causing the doctor to flinch. Her body was shaking, as if this was her fight or flight instinct. Her eyes fell in contact with Bucky, but saw nothing of it as she looked to the second solider.

"Germany, about 15 miles out of the Kasserine Pass," Tim spoke gently, as if to calm her.

"Year," She spoke harshly.

"1943," Tim answered, his lips tight.

"Not bad," she whispered to herself, her expression growing colder. Her eyes began to examine the room, and took notice where in fact she was.

"You're America," She spoke lighter, her gun lowering slightly. Bucky and Tim exchanged a look, before Bucky decided to speak up. He swallowed thickly before announcing carefully,"You're in an American Medic Unit after we found you blindly wandering in the middle of a war zone."

Bucky's words seemed to hit the woman as her expression suddenly changed. Her brows furrowed, as if she were confused. Her gun's aim fell completely, and her lips parted. Her gaze detached from the men, falling to the floor for a long while before she glanced back up to Bucky. She seemed gentler within seconds, but it came with a sort of sadness and fear. She watched him, swallowing thickly,"I think I'm a bit lost."

* * *

**Well? What do you think! Please follow, review, and favorite if you enjoyed it! I love to hear from you guys :D**


End file.
